


Thigh Riding Fic

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dry Humping, Face Slapping, Help, How Do I Tag, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Short, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28591251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: skeppys horny and bad gets a bit pissed, that is all.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 7
Kudos: 205
Collections: Anonymous





	Thigh Riding Fic

Skeppy squeezed Bad's thigh in between his legs, whining and sitting on the other with a small pout, face flushed and eyes dark with lust. He had been grinding against Bad for a few minutes now, but wasn't receiving much to get off too. Bad, on the opposite hand, was too busy scrolling through Twitter, liking fanart or whatever the hell. It made Zak a conflicted mix of pissed off, and wanting to cry.

"Baaad...." He whined shakily, leaning in to rest his chin on the other's shoulder as he rubbed his clothed dick against his boyfriend, the thin fabric of his shorts letting Bad know just how hard he was. "Please...~" He pressed his lips together with a whine before sitting back up, taking matters (aka Bad's phone) into his own hands and sliding it across the carpet, obviously annoyed He wasn't gonna sit here and be ignored like this. He was so unbelievably needy right now.

"H-..S'geppy..What..You did not just do that-" Bad looked up at the other, furrowing his eyebrows. "I can't believe you.."

Skeppy let a moan bubble from his throat as he pressed his erection against Bad a few more times, hips starting to move even faster because now he had Bad's attention, and he was giving him that look and _fuck._

"W-What're you gonna do about it,,,h..huh~?" Skeppy tried to look into the other's eyes to challenge his gaze but it only made things worse for him. Seeing how physically annoyed Bad was made his dick twitch in interest. He wanted to be put in his place so fucking badly.  
He brought his hands to grip his boyfriend's shoulders, hips grinding down harder, sending shock waves through Zak's entire body. "O-Ohhh god..~"

Bad hummed, displeased. "Since when did you become so bad, Mister?~" He growled a bit as he somewhat pinched the other's face between his thumb and index, making the boy look at him more directly.  
"Are you gonna make me have to teach you a lesson? Right now?~" He pressed his thumb against his sub's lips, watching as it easily slipped into the other's mouth, Skeppy willingly moving his tongue around it, sucking it like it was _way_ more than just Bad's finger.

At this rate, Skeppy wasn't gonna last much longer, shorts soaked with precum as he bucked his hips unsteadily, his moans and whines being muffled by the other's finger, saliva dripping down his chin and onto Darryl's arm. He was such a mess.

"Gosh, look at you." Bad grunted, face flushed and focused. He pushed his thumb into the other's mouth more, pressing his tongue down for a bit before slowing sliding it back out. "What a bad Skeppy..So impatient, humping on me like some animal...~" He punctuated his sentence with a slap to Zak's face, not too hard, but definitely hard enough to leave a mark.

And that was the absolute last straw for Skeppy. His face swung to the side and he let out a loud, shaky moan as his hips stuttered, body trembling and saliva pooling as he released into his shorts, against Bad's leg.  
"N-Nnnaa, hah,,~! God, Bad,..~!" He gripped hard at his shoulders, tears welling in his eyes as he felt his dick release the last of himself, quickly going down to rest on Bad's shoulders as he rode out his high. It took a while for him to process how desperate he was being, whining and pressing his face against the other's neck. This was so overwhelmingly embarrassing.

**Author's Note:**

> hi happytwt i know ur here


End file.
